


We’re Just Kinky Little Shits

by birdb0y



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 18+, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, BILL AND MIKE ARE DADDIES AND EDDIE IS THEIR LITTLE, Beverly and Ben switch roles, Collars, DDLG, Dom Daddy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, El and Will are littles, Everything is KINKY, F/M, Kink, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Mike Wheeler takes care for his 2 littles El and Will, Multi, OOF STRANGER THINGS AND IT ARE IN THE SAME UNIVERSE, Richie is Dom and Stanley is a little, Stozier, ddlb, little boy - Freeform, max dustin and lucas are together, no pennywise, stranger things, the party, they’re like 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdb0y/pseuds/birdb0y
Summary: Stanley and Richie meet and grow into a DDLB relationship. They are in university! Don’t read if you are not into Age-Play, smut, and basically kinky shit. Stozier is the main ship, the others are just background. 18+!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN! 18+ Smut, bdsm, age-play, ddlb/ddlg, kinky, sooooooo yeah lol. Also MODERN UNIVERSE!

Stanley’s POV

”I want you to meet my boyfriend.”

We stop walking. Bill and I were headed to our local cafeteria in the University. I stare blankly at Bill. “Wait. You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?” I exclaim.

”Uh, well  **boyfriends**.” Bill lightly chuckles scratching his head. “So you’re cheating as well?” I question.

“What? No. I’m in a three-way relationship.” Bill says. “Care to explain why you didn’t tell me?” I ask.

”I didn’t think you would be supportive.” Bill says looking on the ground as we continue to walk. “I’ve been you bestfriend for all your life and you think I wouldn’t be supportive?” I raise my eyebrow, lightly laughing.

”So? You’re cool with it?” Bill says with seriousness in his tone. “Well yes of course! When do I meet them?” I smile.

Bill sighs in relief and says, “Well I actually told them we’d all meet up for lunch.”

”Oh ok.” We both laugh and start talking about dogs. I don’t know how we started that conversation, but whatever. We arrive in the cafeteria. It’s pretty busy, as usual. Bill tells me to follow him and I obey.

We arrive at the farthest table away from the other tables in a corner. I notice Ben and Beverly there too. My other close friends. Everyone greets Bill as he introduces me. “This is Stan the Man Uris.”

I give a small glare at Bill and my face softens into a smile and I give a little wave at them. The first one to speak up is a short lil guy with brown hair and big chocolate colored eyes. “Hi my name is Eddie Kaspbrak. Nice to finally meet you.” He gives me a cute smile. “Nice to meet you too.” I return the greeting.

”Hey Ben and Bev.” I grin at them. “Hi Stan.” Ben gives his genuine smile. “Hi Stanny.” Beverly gives me a hug.

Next Bill introduces me to his other boyfriend Mike. He looks like such a sweet person. 

There is one last person left. “Hiya! Richie Tozier’s the name. Doing voices is my game. You must be the one and only Stanley. Nice to meet ya!” Richie gives a toothy grin and takes out his hand.

I shake his hand. He looks cute. “Now, that everyone knows eachother! Let’s get food. I’m hungry.” Bill claps his hands, standing up.

”I’ll stay here and save the seats. I’ll get food when you guys are back.” I say. “I’ll also stay to keep Stan the Man some company.” Richie winks at me.

Everyone leaves to get food, leaving me and Richie alone. “Are you single?” Richie asks as soon as everyone leaves. I nod slowly. “Ditto.” He smiles. It’s silent for a few seconds until Richie asks, “How long have you known Billiam? I’ve known him since high school.” Richie says proudly. I cringe at his nickname for Bill and respond, “Since kindergarten.” 

He nods loosing his confidence. “You’re pretty cute ya know? I was surprised when you said you were single!” Richie exclaims. I blush and stay silent.

”What? Cat got your tongue, cutie?” Richie smirks, making me blush even more. “U-Uh I-I- thanks?” I stutter. Richie laughs. Everyone returns and Bill asks, “What’s so funny.”

“Nothing!” I stand up to get my food. Richie follows me. We get in line and Richie whispers something to me. “Wanna meet up later or tomorrow and have a little fun?” 

My face glows red and I think for a second.  _Hey life’s short. Why not?_ ”Tomorrow meet me at dorm 205, Floor 7.” I bite my lip. He gives me a smirk and puts a piece of paper in my pocket. “Call me whenever you’re free.” 

After paying for our food, Richie gives me a small peck on the cheek and zooms off to our table. I’m still surpised. I arrive a minute after Richie and we all eat. “So Stan. I also want to tell you another thing.” Bill says, wiping off ketchup which were at the corner of his lip.

I nod, allowing him to continute. “Do you know what ddlb is?” He asks. I shake my head. “Well it stands for ‘Daddy Dom’ and ‘Little Boy.’ There is also ddlg which is the same thing, but ‘Little Girl.” Bill explains.

”It’s basically like a Dom/Sub relationship.” Beverly says. I nod remembering when Beverly taught me about kinky stuff like that. “So?” I ask.

”Well. I’m in that kinda relationship with Mike and Eddie.” 

“That sounds cool.” I stop eating and smile at Bill. Bill once again sighs of relief. “I’m in that kind of relationship with Bev too.” Ben says blushing. That wasn’t a surprise.

”Why are guys confessing this to me just now?” I ask confused. “We were kind of scared of how you would react.” Bill says sincerly. 

”I love you guys for who you are. Don’t keep secrets from me, okay?” I give everyone a hug. A few tears fall from Bill’s eyes. But, it’s happy tears. “Bev and I usually switch roles, so sometimes she can be dominant and sometimes a little.” Ben explains.

”Must be nice to be in that kind of relationship.” I sigh. “Don’t worry Stan. You’ll find someone.” Eddie says while Mike pats my back. Richie winks at me once again.

”Where have you guys been all my life!” I laugh.


	2. Bird Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual content (i guess)

Richie’s POV

 _He looks like a fucking angel._ I think about Stan as I lay on my bed. The only thing on my mind is Stan laughing and smiling when we had lunch earlier. “Goodnight Richie.” My roommate, Mike Wheeler, says shutting off the lights. (MIKE WHEELER FROM STRANGER THINGS, NOT MIKE HANLON)

It’s weird my roommate and I have the same flipping face. We aren’t twins or anything.  _Of course, I am more gorgeous._

All I thought about last night was Stanley Uris.  The incredibly beautiful jew.

—————————

“Mhm’ Stan. Beg for my cock.” I groan out as Stan pulls down my boxers. My hard cock springs out as my boxers slides down to my feet. 

“Please Richie. I n-need it. Please.” Stan pleads.

”Yes baby. Say my name.” 

“R-Richie please! R-R-Richie..!” 

“What a good boy.”

”D-Daddy...”

My eyes shoot open.  _Shit it’s just a dream._ It was getting to the good part as well. I groan. I look over to my side and see Mike, peacefully sleeping. Good for him.

I pick up my phone from my bedside table and it’s only 9 am. I hardly noticed that I have a painful throbbing boner. I go to the bathroom and masturbate.

 _Who would waste a boner?_ I think about Stan and only Stan. Just thinking of him and his gorgeous smile. And his voice, I would honestly die. Just imagining him moaning my name makes me closer to my release.

”A-Ah, Stan. I’m so close.” I shut my eyes, throwing my head back, sitting on the closes toilet seat.  _Daddy._ I cum on my hand, disgusted by my actions.

God, I just masturbated to a guy I met yesterday. I put my pjs back on and wash my hands.

My mood quickly goes up as I noticed I was meeting Stanley at his dorm today.  A smile appears on my face. 

I go back to my room and decide to take a shower. I have a class at 11. I wear ripped black jeans and a band shirt. I put all the essentials I need for when Stan and I “hang out.” I put a little something extra and special in my bag.

I arrive to class about 8 minutes early and see a familar face. “Hey Staniel!” I take the empty seat next to him. Well no one is here besides us.

Stan is sat in the front of the room and right in the middle. I usually sit in the back and always arrive late. How come i’ve never noticed this beautiful boy?

Stan was reading a book about...birds.  _Interesting._  “Oh, hi Richie,” Stan smiles lifting his head up, making his curls bounce against his forehead. “I didn’t know we had the same class. And by the way don’t call me Staniel.” 

“What? What’s wrong with Staniel?!” I put on a goofy smile. “Nevermind.” Stan rolls his eyes, but laughs. I take a moment to look at Stan. He’s wearing a blue collared shirt, with some khaki pants.

We talk for a few minutes and people start arriving. We flirt a bit, but also making jokes. “So, you still up for today?” I whisper quietly, so no one could hear. Stan nods, blushing. Just then the professor comes in and starts the lesson.

I think about 40 minutes has passed and Stan is gently tapping his pencil, also listening to the lesson. My eyes look away from the front board and directly at Stanley. I place my hand on Stan’s thigh and Stan jumps a little, scared from the sudden touch. I smirk at him.

The class eventually ends. There was a lot of flirting and teasing during the lesson.

I wait for Stan to get his items and go out the door. “Seriously Richie! I would’ve slapped you if we were weren’t in class.” Stan blushes hitting me softly on the shoulder.

“Be thankful we were in class. You were beautiful, I could just eat you up.” I smirk at him. 

“S-Shut up, dork.” Stan lamely says.

I walk Stan to his next class and go to our seperate ways. But before we did I asked, “When do all of your classes finish?”

”At 3. Why,” Realization kicks in after Stan said those 3 words. “Oh. Ok nevermind.” 

“Meet me in the library in the wildlife section of the books after you finish your classes and then we can start the  _fun_.” I seductivly whisper in his ear. Stan turns red and nods. We say a quick ‘bye’ and go to our classes.

———————————

(After classes)

Stan’s POV

Once I finish my last class I quickly gather my items and go to the library as fast as I could. I arrive at the wildlife section and see Richie, his back against a shelf and his phone in his hand. I walk up to him.

He notices me and puts his phone away.

“Hey.”

”Hey.” I reply, looking up at him. He’s clearly taller than me. He’s probably 6’2. (I know that’s probably not his real height but whatever) I’m only 5’6.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asks quietly. I nod. What a gentleman, asking for permission.

Richie leans in as I go on my tip toes. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but turned into an intense, heated kiss. Richie slips in his tongue, colliding with mine.

I pull away, wanting more. “C’mon let’s go to my room.” I lead him to my dorm room, my face all flushed and red. My hair is slightly messy.

As I open the door, Richie slams me against the wall, closing and locking the door. “No ones here?” Richie asks. I shake my head.

We make out more and I get tired of it, not getting enough. “Richie, I want more.” I mumble. “What was that? I couldn’t hear.” Richie asks sarcastically. “Richieeee..Please I want more. Kissing isn’t enough.” I pout.

”Oh? It isn’t?” Richis raises his eyebrow. I nod slowly. Richie pulls me into my bed, taking his bag with him.

”Before we start. C-Could you put this on?” Richie shyly asks. He takes out a collar. A fucking collar. How kinky.

I stare at the collar a bit. It’s blue with tiny birds on it saying ‘Bird Boy’. “I-I brought this a few months ago because it was interesting. I put it in my bag this morning not knowing if I was gonna use it or not, but when I saw you reading a bird book, I thought it was fate.”

I take the collar from his hands and ask, “Put it on for me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Richie woo-hop ;) SMUT WARNINF YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole chapter is smut

Richie’s POV

”Put it on for me?” Stan asks. God, he’s so perfect. I take the collar away from him and wrap it around his neck. I adjusted it just a tiny bit and it fit perfectly.

”My beautiful bird boy.” I murmur, checking him out. 

Stan blushes. “N-now where were we?” Stan stutters.

I close my eyes and attach my lips onto his. I nibble down on my bottom lip, making him moan into the kiss. “C’mon Richie, this isn’t enough..” Stan huffed as he pulled away from the kiss, pouting a bit.

”Is my bird boy a greedy little slut?” I ask, cupping his cheeks.

Stan nods slowly. “Use words, baby.” I squish his cheeks a little more. “Mhm’ I’m a greedy slut. For you.” Stan moans.

”Remember baby. Your safe word is blue. Don’t be afraid to use it okay?” I ask.  
Stanley nods.

Stan climbs into my lap, “accidentally” grinding onto me. “God, Stanley. Stop teasing.” I groan out. “Does daddy like it rough?” Stan whispers into my ear. “Yeah baby, I do.” I lay down and now Stan is straddling me.

Stan grinds done harder and more rough, making my cock twitch uncontrollably. We go on with grinding for a couple of minutes until Stan’s tired of it.

”Richieee..more.” Stan says those 2 simple words.

”Uh-uh baby boy,” I stop Stan. “Call me daddy or sir tonight.” I wink at him. Stan nods eagerly. “What is it baby boy?” I ask waiting for the right reply.

”Y-Yes daddy. I will call you daddy or sir.” I moan out.

“Now baby boy, ask what you want.” I smirk at him. “Mhm’ want daddy’s big cock.” Stan moans out. “Does my little slut like being called baby boy?” I smirk once again staring dead into his eyes.

Our eyes meet and Stan immediately says, “Y-Yes! I l-love being called b-baby boy, daddy.” 

“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” I praise. Stanley let’s out a moan, soaking up his praise.

Before we start I move to get the lube and a condom. “Strip for me baby boy.” I say already stripping.

Stan happily obliges. “Get on all fours so I can loosen you up and then fuck you till you forget your name.” I say seductively.

Stan’s POV

To be honest, that turned me on. Dirty talk will be the death of me. I follow his orders and get on all fours. “Ready?” Richie waits and until I reply.

”Uh-huh.” I nod. Richie had already put some lube on his slender and long fingers.

Richie inserts one finger. Moving in and out of it slowly, my hole starting to get used to it.

“Ric-Daddy, more!” I quickly fix my mistake. I can feel Richie’s smirk on the back of my neck. Richie speeds up, adding 2 more fingers. 

I moan at the sudden movements. I arch my back, sticking out my butt more. 

“God, your hole is gonna be a perfect fit for my cock.”

Richie moans out. I take a quick glance behind me and see his hard cock. I admire it, imagining it thrusting in and out of my hole.

I feel close. I’m about to come. I tense up. Before I could come, Richie’s fingers slip out and I feel empty.

I whine.

“You were close weren’t you?” Richie asks devilishly. I nod, slightly pouting.

Richie pounces on me, holding my wrists down as he kisses me sloppily. Richie trails down to my neck leaving a few hickeys.

“Please D-Daddy..!” I whine out wanting him to fuck me already. “What do you want, baby?” Richie asks with that stupid smirk on his face. 

“I want you to fuck me please. I’ll do anything. Please pound my hole with your huge cock, daddy.” I moan out.

“Good boy.” Richie kisses me and immediately puts lube on and a condom. “Ready?”

I nod, saying a small yes for approval. Richie lines his cock up with my whole and slams into me.

I scream out, “daddy!” As Richie was slowly getting used to me I had a burning feeling. It feels good when it hurts. Richie pounds every single angle and quickly finds my prostate.

I let our a choked sob as he hit it. “ Yes, yes, yes.” I chant.

“Tell me how good you make me feel, baby!” Richie groans out as his thrusting goes faster.

“You make feel so good, daddy!! You make me feel so fucking good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guess what? I’m going to see Calpurnia. I’m currently dying. I was gonna post this chapter a few days ago, but I forgot so here ya go.


	4. Chapter 4: oops

> IStanley’s POV

Richie and I have been meeting up almost every single day. We would fuck, watch a movie, sleep, got to school, repeat. It’s fun with Richie. He made me feel things that i’ve never felt.

I think I love him

He may seem like a person that would throws mom jokes at you every minute (which he does) but if you get to know him, he is the sweetest person you’ll ever meet.

Today, Richie and I decide to meet up at this ice cream parlor, that’s a few minutes away from our university.

I decide to wear some overalls and a white shirt. I thought I looked. We decide to meet at around 6. I arrive right on the dot. I open the door and it’s freezing cold inside.

Jeez I should’ve used the bathroom before walking here. The ice cream parlor was pretty big. I decide to go to the bathroom.

I open the door, which is unlocked.

My heart stops. I see Richie pushing someone against the wall. Their hair is messy and both of their faces were flushed. I know him. Will Byers. He has the same astrology class as me.

Will is wearing pastel colored clothes. Those are cute. Will was blushing furiously.

Obviously something hot had been going on here. “You didn’t lock the door?!” Will asked silently, but sternly.

I’m such an idiot, falling for someone who is clearly not the one for me. Tears has dripped down my face. I quickly rub them off and run. I run as fast as I can back to the university.

Haha, i’m such an idiot. I laugh insanely. What have I been thinking. I was blind.  _Drip. Drip._ Rain stars pouring.

I don’t care about life honestly. I feel  ** _dead._**

 ** _Black._** I passed out. I hope my life ends quickly, but no.

_______________________________

I had woken up by a sudden noise. I had been sleeping in a comfy bed. “You’re such an idiot Lucas!” I hear a voice. “Well sorry I can’t flip a pancake, Max!” The other voice says.

I hear the arguing back and forth until it’s silent again. I suddenly jump as the door opens. A girl with beautiful red hair that could light up a whole state.

”I’m sorry! We woke up!” The girl sincerely apologizes.

”It’s okay.” I smile. “Why don’t you eat? You must be starving.” The girl stands up and leads me into the kitchen.

In there, sat a dark skinned man with an orange sweater. The girl leads me and sets me down on a chair opposite them.

”Uhm, hi! My name is Max and this is my boyfriend Lucas.” The girl, Max smiled. “I saw you on the ground, on a rainy day and I couldn’t leave you, bud.” Lucas says.

”Aren’t you guys in one of my classes?” I ask the familiar faces. “Actually yeah.” Max speaks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired! I’ll post again soon. I start school in 2 days haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for 3 momths. I really wasn’t busy with school & I didn’t forget about this. I just didn’t feel like writing. Well iM baCK and I also spent more time on my fan account so thAts cOOL. I’ll try to update at least once a month<333

earlier in the day  
Max’s POV  
“Lucas, I swear to god- if you don’t stop tickling me I will kill you!” I yelped as he continues to tickle me.

We were walking home from the park and all of a sudden it starts pouring. “MY DUMBASS DIDN’T BRING A DAMN JACKET!” I yelled as Lucas and I ran home. I didn’t notice that Lucas wasn’t with me anymore and he had stopped running. 

“Why’d you stop?” She asked, running towards him breathlessly. Max looked down on the ground and gasped. “Is he dead?!” She asks stupidly.

Lucas picked up a petite boy and felt his pulse. “He’s alive, but he’s burning up. I think we should take him home.”

“You’re saying we should take a stranger into our dorm?”

“What- no. He’s that boy in our biology class, that’s like obsessed with birds. I think his name is Stanley??” Lucas says, not really sure of what he’s talking about. “Okay, but if we get murdered, I’m blaming you.” Max says jokingly.

We took him home, and changed him in my clothes since he was basically the same size as me. He just looked so miserable and hurt.

Stanley slept all day long and didn’t wake up until the next morning.

Present day  
(Still Max’s POV)

I grabbed a plate and got a stack of pancakes and placed it in front of the tired boy. “Your name is Stanley, right?”

The boy nodded, “you can call me stan. Thank you for the food.” He mumbles and quietly ate the food, remembering the events of yesterday.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence until Max spoke up once again. “If you don’t mind me asking, but how did you end up collapsing in the sidewalk?”

Stan was silent, not wanting to say it out loud. “Y-You dont have to tell us right now of course, but we would just want to know.” Max confirms. Stan just nodded once again.

Stan’s POV

After finishing his plate of pancakes, he felt energized again. He drank a whole glass of water before talking. “I’m sorry I might’ve seemed rude. It’s just that something major happened last night and it still...hurts.” Stan said sincerely.

“Let me guess. Something about your lovelife?” Lucas blurts out. “Lucas shut up-“ max elbows him, making Lucas let out a loud ‘ow!’

I nod slowly, frowning at the thought. “Wait he was right?” Max asks. “Max stop asking these stupid questions.”

Max just scoffs and shrugs it off. “Thank you, so much for letting me stay here for the night. I don’t think I would’ve been alive right now if you guys didn’t take me in. I owe you guys one.” I genuinely smiles.

“It’s no problem bud.” Lucas gently pats his back.

“Well I should change and come home.” I stand up and push in the chair. Max takes me back to their bedroom and hands him back his clothes, all clean and dry. I quickly change my clothes and return Max’s clothes. “Here’s my phone number, call me anytime. Thanks once again. I’ll see you around campus.” I smile and walk across campus, and back to my dorm.

Max and Lucas thankfully had my phone and keys, so I could enter my dorm. “Where were you last night?!” Bill yells, but it was full of concern. “I was so worried about you!”

Stan ignored him and got clean and fresh clothes and took a quick shower. (dont worry he didn’t take a bath oOpS)

“You didn’t even answer my calls and texts!” Bill proceeds. “Well sorry my phone died..” Stan mumbles, charging his phone and quickly lays down on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are mistakes in the writing


End file.
